noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Rael
This battle takes place in the Human World where Grui and Gaitan arrive in search of Muzaka. Prologue While accompanying the children home with Regis, a sudden blackout occurs in the area and Rael senses the presence of enemies nearby (as also notified by Tao). Rael orders Regis to escort the children home to keep them safe while he himself, rushes to face unknown enemies. He acts as a decoy to lure the two werewolves, Grui and Gaitan, to an uninhabited island. Battle Summary Round I: Rael Kertia vs Grui After arriving on the island, Rael finds out that the werewolves let him lead them there hoping to fight with family leaders. Rael senses that his opponents are powerful while Grui is enraged by that fact that they were led on for nothing. Grui starts attacking while Rael blocks and dodges them, making the werewolf comment that his opponent is good at running away. The comment strikes Rael's pride as a member of the Kertia Clan so he summons his soul weapon, Grandia. With his soul weapon, he is able to wound Grui on his elbow and (unknowingly) trick both werewolves into thinking that he is a clan leader. Grui claims to be his sole opponent and transforms. After Grui's transformation, his wound heals and they exchange attacks while maintaining great speed in mid-air. However, Grui tells Rael that his attacks lack strength and soon overcomes the noble. Rael resorts to using his doppelgängers but Grui is still able to identify the real person and strikes a powerful blow onto Rael's chest, sending him crashing to the ground. While getting up, Rael realizes that Grui is too powerful an opponent for him to fight. Round II: Rael & Regis vs Grui Grui keeps on complaining at the waste of his time, remarking he should rather have gone after Muzaka. Suddenly, he sees a power beam approaching him and blocks it, only to find his prey gone at the moment's diversion. Regis has intervened to help out Rael. Rael manages to land a slash right on Grui's face who thrusts away the attacker but a moment too late. As Rael and Regis stand side-by-side, the latter expresses his concern for Rael's condition. Rael assures him that it's nothing to worry about while Grui reveals a gash right across his face. His fury is rekindled towards the young nobles more than ever as he glares at those who have scarred his face. Regis helps Rael attack; However, his attacks are not powerful enough to injure the werewolf. Grui sends him crashing into the ground and Regis has to witness Rael getting mercilessly pummeled by Grui. Unable to withstand being incapable of helping his comrades in danger, Regis wishes to harness the power to be strong enough to protect his comrades. His sheer will reaches the souls of his noble ancestors and the Landegre Clan soul weapon, Legasus reacts to him. Gejutel, who is in Lukedonia, feels that Legasus is reacting to Regis' summon and decides to hand it over to the rightful heir. Regis finally earns the soul weapon and emerges with his new-found power to help Rael. Grui is surprised to see the change in Regis. Rael realizes that Regis is actually holding Legasus, although its shape seems a bit different. He wonders how Regis could have gotten it while Regis himself, wonders the same. Grui mistakes Regis for another clan leader due to his possession of a soul weapon and mocks the entire race of Nobles. Just then, Regis charges at Grui whose underestimation costs him a hole through his body. As Grui heals himself, Rael analyzes the situation. He decides to team up with Regis in order to finish off Grui before Gaitan decides to join the fight. Their teamwork visibly pays off as Grui is gradually overcome by Rael's speed and Regis' strength. Seeing that Grui is unable to heal fast enough, Regis and Rael decide to go for the final blow. As the young nobles and the werewolf charge at each other, their auras collide. Aftermath When the energy sphere dispels, Regis and Rael are surprised to find that Gaitan has joined the battle. Gaitan intervenes in the clash and tells Grui to refrain from fighting as he has decided to take care of the young nobles by himself. However, the change in opponents is not one-sided as the trio (Tao, Takeo, and M-21) arrive to declare themselves as the opponent instead of Rael & Regis. Thus, another succeeding battle begins. Image Gallery Rael Kertia vs Grui Grui vs rael.png Rael_347.png Rael_vs_Grui_1.png Ch348.png Rael_348.png Rael_attacks_Grui_Ch348.png Rael_Dopelgangers_Ch348.png Grui claws Ch348.png Rael & Regis vs Grui Grui348.png Rael_protecting_Regis_1.png Rael_protecting_Regis_2.png Rael_beaten_349.png Regis_and_Legasus_349.png Regis-legasus-350.png Regis-vs-grui-350.png Grui350.png Rael-and-regis-attack-grui.png Grui-injured.png Gaitan_steps_up_350.jpg Category:Battles